Discoveries
by SisYa-wa
Summary: La jeunesse est décidément imprévisible! Deux jeunes amis sur une Ile, une virée au pléistocène, un mammouth profitant du soleil, une bagarre, quelques frayeurs et une étoile filante... Drôles de Découvertes !


**Note**** : **Et voilà ! Ici Ya... J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fiction de vacances en deux parties ( deuxième partie que je n'ai pas encore écrite... Aehm, c'était trop long ? Je sais. XD ) J'avais vraiment envie de raconter l'enfance de ces deux là... Et surtout la découverte de cette magnifique cachette que je trouve fantastique ! Pardonnez le côté brouillon, c'était une simple idée, à la base...

Merci d'avoir lu ma note, et bonne lecture !

PS : Un GIGANTESQUE merci à Suzuka-san, pour ses reviews qui sont nos toutes premières, et pour ses messages encourageants ! Merci aussi à Wa pour sa bêta lecture en direct, ainsi qu'une autre personne dont je tairai le nom. Merci aussi à vous qui vous arrêtez ici.

Les personnages sont la propriété de Disney et de Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi ! T-T

* * *

**1. La Découverte.**

- "Je m'appelle Sora. Je suis brun, j'ai les yeux bleus, et je suis un homme de Cro-Magnon. Enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble, hein. J'habite dans une belle grotte, tout seul, comme un grand, parce que mon papa est parti pêcher loin des terres, et que ma mère, ben… Enfin, on s'en fiche pour l'instant. L'important, c'est que pour l'instant, je suis caché. Et toi, tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Je chasse le mammouth avec une grosse pique en bois, silencieusement, parce que je suis un chasseur super habile, et le mammouth, tu ne l'aurais pas vu… Et il te serait tombé dessus, et moi, je te sauverais !"

- "Je joue pas les filles. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble."

-" Mais ! T'as les cheveux plus longs que moi, d'abord !"

-"Je m'en fiche. Toi, t'as une tête de fille, je te signale."

- "Menteur. Tu dis ça parce-que tu veux pas être la fille."

- "Et pourquoi je voudrais ? C'est toujours toi le héros.

- "Riku… T'es jaloux ?"

- "Non."

-"Si."

- "Non, c'est pas vrai."

- "Andouille."

- " Fillette !"

- "Je vais te montrer qui c'est, la fillette, moi !"

Et ainsi se terminèrent les aventures de Sora Cro-magnon et Riku, fille en détresse écrasée par un mammouth. Les deux garçons effectuèrent un roulé-boulé magistral dans la boue, l'un tirant les cheveux de l'autre, l'autre assommant l'un à coups de bâton trouvé là par hasard. Ils se pincèrent, se griffèrent, ressemblant plus à des chats furibonds qu'à des garçons civilisés par l'Evolution, et après une longue descente entre les arbres et les broussailles, ils finirent leur course dans un buisson couvert d'épines et de baies, englués et couverts d'herbes folles.

- "Sora, je te déteste. - cracha Riku en se relevant péniblement."

- "Moi, pareil. - siffla Sora en recrachant la terre mouillée qui collait à sa bouche."

En vérité, ces deux-là étaient très proches. Riku, d'un an plus âgé que son ami, était un enfant intelligent et débrouillard qui, du haut de ses sept ans, comptait bien un jour montrer au monde à quel point il était doué, et combien il aimait les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Avec sa bouille impétueuse, ses grands yeux turquoises et ses cheveux argentés dont les mèches tombaient en bataille, il avait tout d'un aventurier miniature, et n'hésitait pas à cogner n'importe quelle personne se dressant devant ses projets ambitieux. Sora quant à lui, était un enfant dynamique à l'énergie intarissable, une véritable rivière de créativité. C'était lui qui inventait la majorité des jeux auquel ils jouaient toute la journée, et il ne se lassait jamais d'inventer toutes sortes de personnages, distribuant les rôles avec soin, -au grand dam de certains- tout en créant des scénarios toujours plus imaginatifs.

Sora était aussi un garçon ingénu et compatissant, et son cœur était rempli d'une bonté lumineuse ainsi que d'une fidélité sans faille, ce qui en faisait un enfant adorable et un ami à toute épreuve. De petite taille, il suivait donc Riku partout où il allait, ses épais cheveux châtains agencés en une montagne de pics sur son crâne et ses yeux d'un bleu innocent lui donnant l'air curieux de tout ce que son aîné pouvait lui apprendre.

Ce jour-là, Ils s'étaient donc rendu de l'autre côté des Iles du Destin, surnom donné à leur magnifique île natale couverte de végétation ainsi que de larges plages de sable blanc, qui longeaient la côte, et où la mer venait s'échouer dans une multitude de remous à l'écume nacrée. Riku venait de refermer la porte de sa maison et le soleil pointait le bout de ses rayons lorsqu'une voix connue se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la plage :

- "Riku ! Dépêches toi, j'ai une idée super !" -hurla la tête brune qui, déjà, se rapprochait à toute allure.

- "Amènes-toi !" –lui répondit ledit Riku, mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour se faire entendre, un sourire aux lèvres –qui sait ce que son meilleur ami lui préparait aujourd'hui ?-

Sora le rejoignit, essoufflé, les joues cramoisies par l'effort, et il dû reprendre son souffle un moment avant de pouvoir émettre un son convenable : néanmoins, ses prunelles brillaient d'un reflet amusé et un large sourire barrait son visage, signe qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant à faire aujourd'hui.

- "… J'ai vu un mammouth de l'autre côté de l'Ile." – lâchât –il.

- "Un mammouth ? Sur une île ?"

- "Ouais ! Mais il est passé là où on n'a pas le droit d'aller…" -Il pencha la tête, faussement déçu, connaissant la curiosité maladive de son ami.

- "Bah… On n'a qu'à faire très attention. Si personne nous voit et qu'on revient ensuite..."

- "Allez viens, je te montre !"

Sans attendre, le Brun lui prit la main et l'entraina d'un pas vif, traversant les larges ponts de bois qui reliaient les maisons sur pilotis des habitants avec une facilité enfantine. Ils courèrent ensuite le long de la plage, trempant leurs pieds nus dans l'eau turquoise –mais froide- et arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immense cocotier qui séparait les deux côtés de l'Ile.

D'un côté, la plage, les habitations et la routine, de l'autre, l'Inexploré, les cascades, la végétation et le danger. Pas besoin d'hésiter. Riku, captivé, traversa sans problèmes la frontière et, se retournant, invita Sora à faire de même. Celui-ci, tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de son idée, paraissait perplexe. Voyant l'anxiété que traduisait le regard de son camarade, le jeune garçon aux mèches argentées eût une idée. Il avança d'un pas et, mettant les mains sur les hanches, le dévisagea dans une complète attitude de supériorité. Les yeux pétillants de malice il minauda alors, moqueur :

- "Allez, Sora… Je te croyais plus fort que ça !"

Et il laissa la déclaration produire son petit effet. Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre : ne voulant pas être sous-estimé, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : le garçon brun serra les poings et, une lueur de défi dans le regard, passa en trombe devant son ami qui tituba et perdit l'équilibre sous l'effet de la vitesse.

Sa face s'écrasa au sol, et, le nez dans le sable, il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible –peut être une insulte- à l'encontre de Sora qui, ouvrant de grands yeux pleins de surprise, ne tarda pas à pouffer de rire en voyant la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son ami.

- "Ça t'apprendra à faire ton crâneur ! On dirait une autruche !" dit-il en riant.

Après quelques secondes, la tête de Riku émergea du sable et il secoua ses cheveux, riant lui aussi, puis, vengeur, il prit une poignée de grains fins et la jeta au visage du garçon châtain, qui l'évita de justesse et s'enfuit en courant dans les broussailles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une folle cavale dans laquelle Riku poursuivait Sora en hurlant, ils atteignirent un endroit inconnu et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient bien loin de la frontière. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent sur un lieu magnifique qu'il n'avaient jamais vu, sauvagement envahi par le lierre et la végétation plus qu'abondante, où l'on voyait pleuvoir des cascades d'eau fraîche se terminant en minces filets d'eau pure, où la lumière perçait de temps à autre entre le feuillage vert des arbres, répandant ainsi une chaleur douce et apaisante, et où un gigantesque arbre creux avait pris racine sans demander la permission à quiconque. Non loin, un petit abreuvoir de calcaire s'était formé dans le creux d'un rocher, et un liquide limpide coulait à l'intérieur, source d'hydratation naturelle très agréable qui répandait un peu de fraîcheur autour de ce qui se révélait être un grand mur de pierre. Les deux jeunes aventuriers furent ébahis devant cette surprenante trouvaille et aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Après plusieurs secondes, ils se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, déclarèrent :

- "Ce sera notre cachette secrète à tous les deux."

Une fois la surprise passée, Riku et Sora laissèrent leur curiosité prendre le dessus et décidèrent de tout explorer, chaque recoin, chaque feuille, chaque caillou, tout fût retourné. Les enfants qu'ils étaient furent émerveillés, et ils passèrent une bonne moitié de l'après-midi à jouer aux explorateurs dans leur nouvelle cachette, inventant des histoires, taillant des bâtons et construisant des abris de fortune qui, souvent, tombaient dans un craquement –car trop fragiles-. Soudain, alors que Sora s'amusait à tailler une pierre pour en faire un silex, la voix de Riku surgit de nulle part, produisant un écho on ne peut plus effrayant aux yeux du brun, qui tressaillit de peur et lâchât sa pierre qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

- "O-où es-tu ? Hé ! Arrêtes, c'est vraiment pas drôle…" gémit-il, apeuré.

- "Viens près du tronc, Sora, et regarde. Je suis dedans ! Y'a une caverne encore plus grande… à l'intérieur de l'arbre. C'est fantastique."

La voix de Riku se rapprocha et le jeune garçon apparut bientôt devant le creux de l'arbre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Son ami aux cheveux châtains s'était levé, brandissant son caillou, cherchant des yeux ce qui aurait pût ressembler à une apparition, mais il ne vit que l'ombre de l'autre, qui s'était avancé dans sa direction et lui tendait la main.

Il était rare que l'Argenté soit si avenant.

Sora posa donc sa paume dans la sienne avec méfiance et le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'arbre, où ce qu'il vit le laissa à nouveau sans voix. Sous le grand arbre était creusée une immense caverne naturelle, toute en ardoise, où le bois et la pierre avaient grandis ensembles, comme soudés l'un à l'autre : de gigantesques racines surplombaient les parois de roches, créant un plafond à la fois lisse, solide et biscornu, tandis qu'au sol de nombreux rochers ronds abritaient diverses sortes de petites sculptures de calcaire, polies mais rugueuses , apportant ainsi une touche de fantaisie dans ce sanctuaire vide. C'était magnifique.

- "Tu vois Sora, on a plus besoin de construire des abris de fortune, maintenant. On pourra même dormir dans notre cachette." – il se tourna vers son compagnon- " Qu'en dis-tu ?"

- "C'est génial. Mais on va avoir froid, non ?"

- "Mais non. On apportera tout ce qu'il faut."

- "Même des couvertures ?" – s'enquit Sora.

- "Pleins de couvertures. On fabriquera des outils, une porte, on rangera nos trésors…"

Riku semblait passionné par tant de projets. Il levait les bras, établissait des plans, se projetait dans un futur prochain… Sora ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était vraiment chouette d'avoir une caverne rien que pour eux deux ! Seulement, le jeune garçon avait l'impression d'oublier un détail… Qui le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami graver leur premier dessin sur un mur, à genoux, le silex taillé précédemment par Sora à la main.

- "Le mammouth !" – s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

- "Mais non, c'est pas un mammouth, c'est un bonhomme, d'abord." –rétorqua l'Argenté, vexé.

- "Pas ton dessin ! On était venu de ce côté de l'île pour le mammouth, tu te souviens ?"

- "Oui, je m'en souviens…"

- "Eh bien dépêches-toi !"

Pressé, le garçon à la tignasse brune saisit son ami par la main –pour la seconde fois de la journée- et l'entrainât dehors où le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, déversant ses couleurs de feu sur la forêt verdoyante, de telle façon qu'un incendie semblait s'être déclaré dans les alentours. Il fit assoir Riku sur une pierre plate et, se campant fièrement devant lui, déclama dignement son texte, à la manière des plus grands comédiens :

- "Je t'ai amené ici, Riku, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'on allait chasser le mammouth…"

- "Et alors ? Y'a pas de mammouth, Sora, ramènes moi à la cachette…"

- "Arrêtes de m'interrompre, d'accord ?!" - s'indigna le châtain.

Il poursuivit.

- "Bon. J'ai décidé qu'on allait chasser le mammouth, parce qu'on va jouer aux Hommes de Cro-Magnon. J'ai inventé un mammouth géant, et moi, je serai le chasseur. Et toi…"

- "Je te préviens, je ne joue pas la fille en détresse, Sora. J'ai déjà joué la Fée Bleue dans Pinocchio, l'autre jour."

- "Mais !"

-" Non. – coupa sèchement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, boudeur."

- "J'ai compris… Alors, Je m'appelle Sora. Je suis brun, j'ai les yeux bleus, et je suis un homme de Cro-Magnon. Enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble, hein. J'habite dans une belle grotte, tout seul, comme un grand…"

Ainsi avaient débutées les aventures des deux amis de l'autre côté de l'île. Qui aurait pût prédire que, quelques minutes et une bagarre plus tard, leur périple prendrait une toute autre tournure ? Voici ce qui arriva ensuite.

- "Sora, je te déteste." - cracha Riku en se relevant péniblement.

- "Moi, pareil." - siffla Sora en recrachant la terre mouillée qui collait à sa bouche.

Les deux garçons ressemblaient maintenant à deux épouvantails et, sans leur faible différence de taille, ils auraient été méconnaissables. Tous deux furieux du comportement de l'autre, ils croisèrent simultanément les bras et se tournèrent le dos. La nuit s'était maintenant installée, et le soleil rouge des heures précédentes avait laissé place à la fraîcheur nocturne et à l'odeur humide de la forêt, ne laissant que les stridules des grillons et le bruissement sourd des feuilles prendre part au silence.

Sora fût parcouru d'un frisson – il ne pouvait en vouloir à son ami plus de deux minutes- et se retourna donc vers lui pour l'observer : celui-ci, plus rancunier, feignait de ne pas l'avoir vu et commençait à retirer les brindilles coincées dans ses cheveux avec la plus grande minutie, tout en observant l'état de son débardeur –autrefois jaune- avec une moue dégoûtée.

- "Regardes ce que tu as fait !" – se plaignit-il.

Le petit garçon aux mèches brunes se fendit d'un sourire. Riku était parfois tellement plus précieux qu'une fille ! Sa mauvaise humeur envolée, il marcha au-devant de l'autre, croisant ses mains derrière son dos, et le regarda avec son air le plus angélique possible, papillonnant des cils, toujours en souriant comme un benêt.

- "Tu te fiches de moi ?!" –s'indigna son complice tout en faisant volte-face.

- "Pas du tout." –répondit-il, amusé.

Un ange passa au-dessus d'eux. Le froid commençait doucement à se faire ressentir, et les deux garçons se mirent à grelotter. Leurs vêtements leurs paraissaient maintenant très lourds, et l'atmosphère ambiante les faisaient se sentir poisseux et gras, chose fort peu agréable lorsqu'on est seuls et perdus au milieu d'une forêt immense et sombre. Ils se regardent, et tous deux se rendirent tout à coup compte d'une chose :

Ils s'étaient perdus, et la nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

A Suivre ! Dîtes moi si ça vous a plu, je serai enchantée de connaitre vos avis, bons ou mauvais ! A bientôt ! Ya.


End file.
